Kaneda Soturi
Kaneda Soturi is the Matriarch of the Soturi Clan, as well as its oldest recorded member. No one quite knows who or what she is, and she is quite content to keep it that way, only showing her full power under extreme duress. Bio She had no name. But that was ridiculous, of course she did. It just wouldn't come to her. She had no memory; not of who she was, where she was from, or how she had gotten to where she was. It was a ruin of a place; it appeared to be a library, but any books that were once there had long since been looted. She stood, warily moving around, hopeful that she would find some clue to her identity. An amulet tapped against her chest as she moved. She took it in hand to examine it, seeing a strange symbol carved into its face. Eda. The word hit her suddenly, as if she was meant to know it. She concentrated as much as she could, but it wouldn't come. As she felt her way along a wall, her hand brushed against a metal plate. She squeaked in surprise, as when she did so the plate illuminated suddenly. Kan. Another word she should know, but didn't. Shaking her head at her own silly reaction, she continued forward. Soon she was outside; a soldier rode toward her, a golden phoenix blazing across his chest. He asked her name. She thought for a moment; Kan...Eda. She rode with the soldier, having named herself Kaneda for lack of anything better. He told her he was a soldier of the Golden Phoenix Uprising, a rebellion against a highly corrupt government. She joined his cause wholeheartedly. The battle wiped out a large part of the Uprising, leaving only Kaneda and a few others. With her small band, Kaneda stormed the Emperor's palace, carrying her companion's phoenix-emblazoned tunic like a flag as she cut down soldier after soldier, guard after guard in a bloody rage. She was victorious. The Emperor fell to her blade, and she took his throne for her own. Her name was known throughout the realm. Kan-Eda: The one who brought the light. With time, the empire began to thrive. The band of warriors who had taken it served as its rulers, with each taking a different role. It was an age of peace and rebuilding, and thus begins the story of Ilara. Personality Kaneda is normally seen as very friendly and nurturing, often filling the role of everyone's mother. She is extremely patient, and usually content to simply wait and see how an event unfolds before taking action. However, should she lose her temper, which happens rarely, she becomes a nightmare, prone to using her most powerful abilities at the slightest provocation. Should one encounter Kaneda in a bad mood, their best chance at survival is to be careful what they say, if not avoid speaking altogether. Race Traits These are abilities that are always in effect. Ultimate Regeneration Kaneda can return to life after even the most grievous injury, even those from which a normal person would never recover. Superhuman Accuracy Kaneda has been known to hit targets at great range using handguns while looking the other way. She does this by using her so-called 'third eye'. Superhuman Strength Kaneda can physically rip humans and other creatures apart with ease. Superhuman Speed Kaneda can move faster than the normal eye can see. Superhuman Agility The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. She is also seen leaping impossible distances and can walk up vertical surfaces. She also has the ability to levitate. Telepathy Kaneda can speak telepathically to her clan at will. Mind Reading Kaneda is able to hear the thoughts of others when she chooses. Intangibility The ability to pass through solid objects. Combat Experience In addition to her superhuman abilities, Kaneda also possesses centuries of combat experience. While she usually relies on crushing her opponents with sheer power and force, she does at times use strategy. Omnipresence Kaneda exists on all planes, in all times, and can relocate her conscious mind at will. Active Abilities These are natural abilities that Kaneda can trigger at will. Imperial Runes Kaneda is highly proficient in the use of combat, defense, healing and utility runes. Soul Consume Kaneda can consume the souls of her enemies to aid in quicker healing and temporarily enhanced strength. Mark Kaneda can assign a Caste mark or brand. (Plot device) Limbo Push Kaneda has the ability to push an opponent into a Purgatory realm; the spell breaks if the beasts inside are defeated. Anima Shift A shape-changing ability that allows Kaneda to take the form of, among other things, a young girl and a cat. Weapons Tsu and Sei Kaneda's twin pistols, Life and Death, fire a multitude of different ammo types. Heatseeker Ammo Heatseeker ammo is attracted to heat signatures, and can be thwarted with thermal shielding. Explosive Ammo Explosive ammo produces a powerful explosion on impact, and can be defended against with a Zan or Oshi rune, or a blast shield for those unable to use runes in combat. Tranquilizer Ammo Tranquilizer ammo delivers a dose of non-lethal drugs, which put the target into a deep sleep for several hours. Dual Katana Origin Vessel The Soturi Origin Vessel, Leviathan, currently takes the form of a ruby choker. Vessel Equip When Vessel Equip is activated, Leviathan becomes a pair of black steel hammers, which vary in weight depending on the user's power level. Full Body Equip When the Full Body Equip is activated, the user takes the form of a giant beast wielding the Vessel Equipped hammers at a greatly magnified scale. This form lasts as long as the user is not defeated or until the user seals the form themselves.Category:Soturi Category:Chronarch